


Song Drabbles

by PageofD



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, i dont really know what to tag, let me know if you want something tagged, people dying/facing death, pointless things really, random little things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageofD/pseuds/PageofD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written to songs.<br/>Pretty much I put my ipod on shuffle and wrote whatever came to mind, but only for the length of the song.<br/>Most are only ~100 words long.</p><p>The songs I wrote to will be the chapter titles.<br/>Also a couple of them in the middle kinda fit together in a 'storyline' of sorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time To Dance - Panic! At The Disco

You look around and see blood. Blood pooling around Jane, around Roxy, around Dirk. A battered Lord English is all that stands between you and victory, between you and getting your friends back.  
In your shaking hands is a white magnum, loaded with a single shot. You straighten yourself, even as your body shakes with your tears.  
“What are you going to do with that?” Lord English’s booming voice asks and you answer, despite the tears streaming down your face.  
“I’m going to kill you.” You center yourself, standing steady and forcing your breath to even out even as he laughs at you. You aim and inhale, shoot and exhale. You know you’ve hit when you hear his anguished scream and are blinded by a bright light.


	2. This is Not the End - Krewella & Pegboard Nerds

You see Bec’s sword swinging towards you and you raise your sickles defensively, squeezing your eyes shut.  
You hear the clash of metal on metal, but don’t feel any push against your sickles.  
“Karkat!” Dave shouts and you open your eyes to see that he’d stopped Bec’s blade. “Run!” He pushes against Bec’s sword and sinks into a defensive stance. You can tell that he doesn’t plan on coming out of this alive.  
“No.” you settle yourself beside him. “I’m not leaving you to die by yourself.”  
He gives you a grim smile. “Thanks Kitkat.”   
With that you both launch into battle.


	3. Waiting All Night - Rudimental

You stumble into your apartment, barely kicking the door shut before your boyfriend’s hands are on you again, his mouth at your throat.  
“Oh god, Karkat.” He groans against your neck, rolling his hips against yours.  
You hum happily, having been waiting all night to see him come undone like this.  
Your hands fumble at his waistband, abandoning it halfway through in favour of getting his shirt off.  
Two shirts are tossed to the side and pants are slipped off and tripped over as you lead him to the bedroom where he lowers himself over you.  
“God you’re so hot.” He murmurs, leaving a trail of kisses all over your torso. “I love you Karkat.” He groans as you move your hips against his.


	4. Your Song - Mayday Parade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one and the next one are set like a couple of weeks apart and as such follow on from each other
> 
> Also if you're listening to each song as you read, listen to the acoustic version of this one.

“Come home Dave.” you whisper into the phone. “They can wrap without you. I miss you, so does Ty.” You reach out a hand and run a few fingers through the silken black of your son’s hair.  
“I really with I could, but these are the crucial scenes. I miss you so much.” He replies, and he sounds bone tired.  
“He lost his first fang today.” You say softly.  
“Did he? Damn.” He sounds so sad about having missed it.  
“He’s lisping so much right now. He almost sounds like Sollux.” You laugh, and he chuckles before yawning. “You should sleep.” You sigh sadly.  
“Look, I’ll be back before you know it, okay? I miss you babe.”  
“Miss you too. Bye.” You murmur, hanging up and curling up beside Ty to sleep.


	5. On Top of The World - Imagine Dragons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one follows on from the previous chapter.

You stand at the airport, Ty’s pale grey hand held tight in yours.  
“Where ith he? Where ith he?” The 2-and-a-half sweep-old says, standing on his toes.  
Some people give him odd looks, his paler skin giving him away as a ‘half-breed’, but he ignores them all, looking for his dad.  
“There! There there there!” He shouts, jumping and pointing.  
When you see Dave, you release Ty and watch him dart through the crowd to tackle his Dad. You smile as you watch Dave pick him up and swing him ‘round, feeling a lot better now he’s back home.


	6. Far Too Young To Die - Panic! At The Disco

As you stand there, breathing heavily, sickles in a defensive position, blood running down your arm, ready to face Bec Noir, one thought hits you. ‘I’m too young to die’.  
You glance sidewards at your fellow knight, and le looks just as beaten as you. You feel a deep regret. You’d never told him exactly how you feel about him, and now you’re both staring death in the face.  
“Dave!” You call to him and he turns to you.  
“What?”  
“Since we’re about to die, I should tell you that I love you.” You feel a few tears slip from your eyes.  
“I love you too.” He replies, and you turn to see he’s crying too.


End file.
